


King for King

by FancyLadTripp



Series: King for King [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, Multilingual Character, Not So Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, relationships come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadTripp/pseuds/FancyLadTripp
Summary: The Original Character will be introduced soon.





	King for King

_“People of the Commonwealth… Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel!”_

 

The Prydwen’s arrival into the Commonwealth was as grand as Arthur Maxson had hoped. It was approaching nightfall on March 3rd, 2278 and the sky looked marvelous. Going from yellow, orange, pink, purple and the black of night met with the spotlights from the Prydwen was beautiful.

 

“Sir, we have received word that Paladin Danse and what is remaining of Recon Squad Gladius have holed up at a police station in the Cambridge area. He has also sent forward a report regarding a field recruit of a civilian soldier,” Someone spoke from behind him. Arthur turned to see the face of Lancer Knight Halford.

 

“Thank you, Lancer Knight. Inform Lancer Captain Kells that I’d like him to send the reports my way. Dismissed.”

 

The Lancer Knight saluted Arthur and went back down to the flight deck. Arthur had received written reports that Danse was one of the three remaining members of his recon team. He had also received very garbled verbal reports from Danse but could only make out a few words.

 

\--

 

When Arthur returned to his quarters for the night, he sat at his terminal to go over Danse’s reports. There were two messages from Danse sitting in his inbox: his weekly report (which sometimes were biweekly) and the report regarding the field recruit.

 

**DN-407P Field Recruit “Kai Black”**

 

_On December 13, 2277 at approximately 23:40, two civilians came to the Cambridge Police Station upon hearing Field Scribe Scribe Honora Haylen (HN-118FS)’s distress signal. Myself, Scribe Haylen and Knight Lochlan Rhys (RS-104K) were being swarmed by feral ghouls. Knight Rhys had been previously injured by raiders and ultimately could not stand and fight. I was by myself as Scribe Haylen administered her medical knowledge._

 

_The civilians arrived from behind the police station and assisted in killing the ferals and supplied Scribe Haylen with extra medical supplies. After speaking with the civilians, I requested that they assist me with retrieving a deep range transmitter from ArcJet Systems. After showing exceptional skills and compliance, I offered a position as an Initiate to the civilian by the name of Kai Black, which was then accepted on the spot._

_This man claims to be from a Vault 111 and that he is over 200 years old. I am not too sure how valid that claim is. I will be escorting him and his companion to the Prydwen upon its arrival into the Commonwealth._

 

_Ad Victoriam._

 

_-Paladin Danse._

 

He’d have to see this supposed 200 year old man for himself. The way Danse spoke of him in the report, Arthur didn’t suspect that this Kai Black, was a ghoul. Given the time, Danse and Initiate Black should arrive by morning.

 

\--

 

At 07:50 the next morning, Dance and Initiate Black had arrived. They were accompanied by a woman wearing a red trench coat, black pants with brown boots, black fingerless gloves and a newsboy cap with paper reading ‘PRESS’ in the band.

 

Arthur would greet them, but he had a speech to give.

 

\--

 

“Brothers and Sisters, the road behind us has been long and fraught with difficulty. Each and every one of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth. You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint of purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question. Now that the ship is in position, it is time to reveal our purpose and our mission.”

 

As he spoke, he could see that Danse, Initiate Black and his companion, filed in quietly at the back of the command deck. Initiate Black stood with his chest out and his hands behind his back, much like Arthur was standing now.

 

“Beneath the Commonwealth there is a cancer, known as The Institute. A malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface. They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world’s undoing for the second time in recent history. The Institute scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb. They call their creation the “synth”, a robotic abomination of technology that is free-thinking and masquerades as a human being.”

 

He saw Initiate Black raise an eyebrow at his statement about The Institute.

 

“This notion that a machine could be granted free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous. And like the atom, if it isn’t harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species. I am not prepared to allow The Institute to continue with this line of experimentation. Therefore, The Institute and their “synths” are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly.”

 

Initiate Black’s companion leaned closer to him, whispering something in his ear. He shook his head and whispered back to her. She went back. He must have told her to stop talking.

 

“This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy… itself. Ad Victoriam!”

 

He saluted his troops, all of them saluting back, shouting their famed warcry. Initiate Black waited until the other troops left and stalked up to the front, standing in front of Arthur.

 

“I care about them, you know. The people of the Commonwealth,” Arthur spoke. Black nodded.

 

“And starting a war is how you choose to show your caring nature?” Black responded.

 

“The Brotherhood is here to prevent a war by starting one of our own. The difference is, our war won’t reduce civilization to ashes,” Arthur answered.

 

“Well, you have me half-convinced,” Black said.

 

“Perhaps the more time you spend here, I can convince you fully. In fact, it’s clear from Paladin Danse’s report that you understand our core values. He feels you’ve become quite an asset to us. Seeing as he is one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation,” Arthur said. Black smirked and nodded.

 

“Therefore, from this moment forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of Power Armour to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride.”  

 

“I wore a suit with pride in Anchorage, I’ll do the same now.”

 

“Good, good. In any event, once you’ve finished becoming familiar with the Prydwen and my staff, report to the Flight Deck for your new orders. Welcome aboard the Prydwen, soldier. Make us proud.”

 

Black saluted, dismissing himself and his companion to the Main Deck. Danse stepped forward.

 

“It’s good to see you back aboard the Prydwen, Paladin,” Arthur spoke, stretching his hand out to meet Danse’s. They shook hands.

 

“It’s good to be back, sir. My apologies that the rest of my team couldn’t come back, both Haylen and Rhys, and the rest of them,” Danse said dejectedly. Arthur shook his head.

 

“All is well, Danse. They gave it their all and they will be honored forever as fallen soldiers who helped rid the Commonwealth of its greatest enemy. They will not be forgotten. Do you have their tags?” Arthur asked.

 

“Yes,” Danse answered, pulling the tags from a pack he had. He handed over the four appropriate tags. KE-103K, DW-112KS, WR-113K, BR-122K. The holotags that belonged to Knights Keane, Worwick and Brach and Knight Sergeant Dawes. If they have any remaining kin, the tags will go to them. If not, they will be recycled or used for a memorial. Arthur put them in his coat pocket to give to Senior Scribe Neriah to send off to their families.

 

“Do you have any orders for me, sir?” Danse asked.

 

“As of now, no. I only ask that you keep Knight Black from getting in trouble.”

 

“Of course, sir. Ad Victoriam.”

 

“Ad Victoriam, Danse.”

 

Danse walked off, most likely to follow Knight Black. Arthur stood facing the Commonwealth and leaned on the handrail.

 

 _The Saviour of the Commonwealth._ Arthur liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Character will be introduced soon.


End file.
